


The Inventor's Dinner

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Joy (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jackie keeps patient through all her inventing struggles.





	The Inventor's Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Joy nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> This work is purely fictional based on the interactions and chemistry between Jennifer Lawrence and Dascha Polanco.

“I have aspirin, banana muffins and hot chocolate. Which one do you need first?” Jackie picks up paper scraps from the floor.

Joy massages her temples and mumbles under her breath. Inventing is going to ruin them. Inventing is going to make her children resent her. Jackie rattles the aspirin bottle. 

“I already lost a marriage. I swear my children are going to resent me.” 

Jackie pushes a plate toward her. Aspirin and muffins: the inventor’s dinner. 

“The kids will eventually understand your sacrifices. I understand; now please eat and stop torturing yourself.” 

“Have you eaten yet?”

“I am now.”


End file.
